The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing and electronic devices often feature a modular architecture in which processing, memory, and communication components are pre-assembled as printed circuit assemblies (PCAs). Prior to assembly, non-volatile memory components of PCAs are typically programmed or flashed with code associated with the computing or electronic device for which the PCA is designed. These programmed memory components, however, once assembled into a PCA, may spend considerable time in the manufacturing process until deployed in a computing or electronic device. During this time, the code of the programmed memory component may need to be upgraded due to coding revisions or error corrections. To upgrade the memory components of the PCAs, an operator often connects each PCA to a programming host individually and waits while the memory component is re-programmed with the updated code. A re-programming process that is limited by host connectivity and/or availability consumes valuable time and resources, such as when each PCA is handled and re-programmed individually by an operator.